Alaska
by Vinny and Nex
Summary: A small girl sits on the beach and look on at the lights dancing in the sky. This is her story. One shot.


Notes: This is the first Hetalia Fanfiction, and the first in a series of story of states. This is a long term project and I'll post the states when I get done with them. This has been researched, but please don't use this to study for a test. I would like to thank my beta, the Lovely Robyn-Enjolras.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Alaska

A small girl looks out on to the sea of her island . Her black braid blows in the wind as she looks up at the mid-summer night. The lights dance in the sky over the water. The girl just looked on.

The others watching move on, but no one looked at the girl at all. She just sat looking on. She was used to being seen and not heard, and she was okay with that. She watched her people grow and die, but she would never age. She was a spirit of what she did not know. She looked to the people and sighed. She turned to the sea. There was something she didn't see before. A black spot way off. It looked like her boats, but bigger. She knew for that moment something was going to come and it was going to change everything.

Over the next day the ship came closer and she knew for sure it was going to come to where she was. The people started to move around and they looked at the ship as it came closer. By the end of the day it was there. It was so big. As big as the biggest whale she had seen. She saw people on it. They moved towards the smaller boats on the side.

A group of men came to shore. They were all so tall, but one of them was much taller then the rest. They stepped out of the small boat and looked at the town. The tall man looked over them and his eyes stopped on the girl. Their eyes met. The girl ran. There was something about that smiling face that scared her. The man came after her.

She looked over her shoulder. He wasn't there. She came to a stop as looked around for a place to hide. He saw her. There was a hand that grabbed her arm. She turned to see who the hand belonged to and then she realized that it was him. He looked her in the eyes. "привет, Я имею в виду вас не обижу. Меня зовут России. Какова ваша?" The girl looks at him. She doesn't understand what he is saying. He watch her face and sighed. He place his hand on his chest. "Россия," She looked at him and nodded. He looked at her. He placed his hand on her hand and nodded.

"Вы?"

She looked at him and said, "Alkshak."

"Аляска."

She looked at him and said, "Alkshak."

The man said something, and she didn't want to fight it. She just want him to let her go. He let her arm go and she ran. Russia just smiled.

Over a few years she got to know Russia. She learned his ways. He told her about whom he was and what she was. She grew to love Russia as a father and he promised he would take care of her. He lied.

That changed the day he left. The man came and took her people. They made her people work for them or they would kill their family. She sent letters to Russia. He did nothing. She grew up fast during that time. She learnt that she was what her people were. And they were a sad state. Always drunk, with no hope. Years went by in this drunken state. A few times England tried to help her, but to no avail. The Russians were hers now too. She had heard about a fort down to the south of her. She just hoped they had better luck then her. She still had one hope that Russia would let her go. She just hoped.

One day Russia came to her. Something that was now unheard of. He looked at the mess before him. Once she was something to behold, now she was just a bankrupt piece of land. "Alaska."

Alaska looked up at him. Her eyes didn't meet his. No one looked Russia in the eyes. Russia sat down on one of her wore chairs. "Alaska, I have sold you to America."

She looked into his eyes. Just to see if it was true. "Really? When will he come for me?"

He looked her. "Soon. I would like for you to clean up a bit before he comes."

She looked at him and nodded as he waved in Ukraine and Belarus. They smiled at Alaska as they told their brother to leave. The girls got to Alaska and started to help her look like the land that she was.

Alaska hung her head as America and Russia talked about her fate. Alaska looked at the new shoes and her clean skin. Her hair had been cut short to hide what a mess she was. America would speak to her and she would perk up. She just hoped this would all be over soon. She refused to look up to Russia, the man she now hated. However, she adored America. He looked happy and hopeful. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he made her feel safe. He had just had a civil war and he was happy that it was now over and that he had acquired some new territory. She didn't understand.

She looked down and then there was a hand on her shoulder. "We have been talking about what we want for you, but I want to hear what you want."

She looked up at those bright blue eyes. "I want to be free." She said in a quiet voice. She looked into his eyes. "I want to move forward. I want a future."

She locked her eyes with his. And he nodded. "Let's go then. It looks like we have a long road ahead of us. But you will be awesome, and we will be great together."

And it was a long road. America moved his army in. They took over Alaska's government, at least until she got back on to her feet. They outlawed alcohol and guns. That didn't stop people from getting them and shooting each other. The army could catch them, but couldn't hold them. Washington wouldn't take them. Then they found gold in a river by Windham Bay. The army was pulled out soon after that.

The US Department of the Treasury took over her affairs after that. People came; little got done to help her get back on to her feet. The gold was running out. The Treasury told her what to do from afar. America would visit every now in then, but wasn't there when she needed him. At least when the army was there they would put down the small revolts, but they weren't always successful. The people took care of their own legal matters and affairs so things weren't as bad as they could've been. Alaska just didn't like not having a way to protect herself, something she learned from Russia.

One day a man was killed outside of the town by five Aleuts, who were Alaska's native people. The Alaskan settlers hung the men for their crime. But the Aleuts who lived outside of the town didn't like that Alaskan killed five of their own. They were getting drunker on moonshine, and looking as if they would come and attack the town anytime. Alaska sent word to America, but she know he wouldn't be able to get there in time, so she did the only thing knew she could do. She sent word to Canada, begging for him to send help. Canada came in time to save them. America would have come two days later.

She was all over the papers because of what happen. Every state and territory was asking America how this could have happened. The US Department of Treasury lost control of Alaska's affairs and gave that responsibility to the US Navy. Under the Navy's control, she got stronger. She could stand on her own two feet without help and she could protect herself.

Her people gave her a boss that they voted on. That day when America was there he gave her one of those smiles that made her feel like she was something to see, and she guessed she was. She was happy.

Things were going great until one day she got a letter from both Canada and America that she was wanted at an important meeting. It was about the borders of the panhandle. She knew that it would take place beyond her borders. She also knew that British Columbia would be there. British Columbia was a jerk, and he wanted more of her panhandle than even Canada said he wanted. So by the time that the meeting rolled around, Alaska had little hopes that it would turn out well.

The day of the meeting she walked into the office in Victoria, Canada. British Columbia wanted the meeting there. All three men were there and sitting around the round table. British Columbia was just smiling at her. Both Canada and America were talking; outlining their cases about the land, saying each had rights to it.

America said to Canada, "You're big enough as it is, and I did buy it from Russia."

To which Canada replied, "I got there first!"

Alaska and British Columbia sat back and watched the two nations fight. After a while Alaska and British Columbia pushed their problems and started to look at the map and come up with something they both could live with. They showed it to America and Canada, who both agreed. Alaska got to go home, and was so glad about it.

Time went by like a blink of an eye. People came and people went. There were good times and Alaska kept moving towards the future. She also always looked forward to her trips to Nome and Siberia.

Alaska smiled as she looked over the waters as she headed to Siberia one day. Siberia was one of the few people that she still kept in contact from her Russia days. He just made her smile. He stood at the dock waiting for her, his black hair blowing in the wind. After her boat had landed, she ran to him and the two embraced. She smiled as she pulled him on to the boat to help her unload her things. They chatted as they quickly unloaded the boat of her luggage and afterwards they went to the local bar for a night of drinking, dancing, and old friends.

They danced the night away like they had done many nights before and hoped that they would be able to have many more similar nights. But, unfortunately, Alaska's trips to Siberia came to an end. The Reds and the Whites were fighting in Russia, and the old Russia she knew fell and a new one took its place. This Russia looked exactly the same as the old one. He blocked most trade with her. America didn't let her go on any more trips overseas, but her traders did what they could to help the Siberians out.

She kept moving along. She was affected by the Great Depression but not as bad as the rest of the United States. People came to her looking for jobs, which they found, but they were not paid much for working in Alaska's cold climate. She waited as the years passed.

World War II came and with it came the Japanese. America and Japan agreed before the war that America would not arm her and Japan would not arm his islands nearby. Japan lied. He armed them and he did something that she still can't forgive. In June he tried to invade America though her islands. He took two of her islands and many men lost their lives. Japan tried to get those islands, and it worked. To this day, those two islands that Japan won still do not have any people on them.

After the war, Alaska did wanted to get over what happened to her. And she did. She still can't look Japan in the eyes without wanting to hit him, but she is dealing with it. After a few years, her people voted for her to become a state. She didn't. She tried again and again, but every time they told her that she was too poor to become a state. One day in 1959 she went to Washington, DC and walked right up to America and the other states.

"I'm a state and there isn't anything any of you can do about it!" she said as she sat down at the table with them.

She became a state soon afterward.

Alaska went home when the rest of the states did. And she went to were this all began, a beach at night with the north lights dancing in the sky. She stood on that beach and looked on. She was, in some ways, the little girl that she had always been, but this time she saw a better and brighter future.

Notes: I hope you like this. I put a lot of work into so please review. The next state I am doing is Ohio. With your view, tell me the next state you would like to hear about. Thank again to Robyn-Enjolras, and to all of you for reading, and hopefully reviewing.


End file.
